If only she knew
by xXLexaLexiBabyxX
Summary: Rocky knows how she feels about Cece, but Cece isn't so sure. Rocky/Cece femslash. Might be kinda fluffy, depending on how it goes...rated T for some sensitive material, again, depending.
1. Chapter 1: Dance Moms?

Chapter 1: Dance Moms?

You know what I realized? People take small things for granted. They don't realize how important some things really are. Say, for instance, a glass of water. People take that for granted. Some might say, '_Oh, no. My glass is empty. I'll just refill it, no big deal._' They're wrong. Getting water is a huge process. Then again, everything in life is. It may be easy for somebody to access water in their homes, but to actually get it to their homes is a way harder task.

Telling the truth is hard, too. I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I'm going to tell her I like her. Cecelia Jones is the most beautiful girl alive. I love her with all my heart, yet I feel odd. I'm a girl, she's a girl. It's pretty much everything against the ways of life. Men were put on the planet to be with women, right? Cece is no man. I've liked boys before, but never like how I love Cece.

I sit on my bed with a two feelings—confidence, and absolute terror. _Come on, Rocky. You've held this in for years. You have to tell her sooner or later, _the confident side of me thinks. _Don't tell her. She'll think you're a freak. She's straight as an arrow. She'll never like _**you**, the mortified side of me screams. I wish both of them would shut up. I'm about to make up my mind when my phone buzzes.

_Cece: hey, rocks :) wanna hang out? _

I gulp. Is this the right time to tell her? I think I'll probably explode if I hide this any longer. I sigh in defeat; pick up my phone, and reply.

_Me: sure, be there in a sec, c. hey, when I get there, I gotta tell u something…_

_Cece: Sec…C…sounds like _**sexy** _lolz! But…sure, I'll c u in a bit ;)_

I look at myself in the mirror. I realize I don't have any make up on. I reach for my make up bag when Cece's voice rings through my head.

_Rocky, don't wear make up. You're so much prettier without it._

Again, I listen to Cece and decide against putting on make up. I check my phone for the time, and I realize it's pretty late, almost 9 PM. I wonder why Cece would want me at her house at 9 PM, and on a school night, too (not like she cared)?

I enter Cece's apartment through the window, as usual.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I say cheerfully.

"Hey, Rocky!" she says beaming. She checks her phone, and her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh, Rocky! Get your butt over here!"

"What is it?" I look at the TV and see the words _Previously on Dance Moms…_ "Oh," I say foolishly. It's 9 PM on Tuesday. The new episode of _Dance Moms_ is on. It's Cece's favorite show, next to _Shake it Up! Chicago_. I stare at the screen. According to the TV, in the last episode, the ALDC Competition Team welcomed a new member…Peyton. She was cute, fourteen, which is how old Cece and I are, and she was tall, like me. That was the problem. She was _way_ too tall for this group. The newest mom, Jill, agrees and thinks she is stealing Kendall's spotlight. It's all scripted. The drama between these mothers is infuriating.

"Cece," I whisper, knowing she'll be into this show as much as I'm into her, "why do you even like this show? The dances are amazing, and they're all cute, but the show is downright stupid. These mothers need therapy, I swear…"

"Shut up, Rocky!" she hisses. I guess I' m a little hurt, but then again, she is really into this stuff. "Eeeeeee!" she cheers. Abby just revealed the dancer on top of the pyramid. It's not Peyton, it's…Brooke. She tried out for cheerleading but she came back to dance. "I knew Brooke would come back, I just knew it!"

I sit through the entire hour of this show, and I know understand why Cece likes it. It's very entertaining, and the dancers are really good for their age. However, Maddie seems to be getting the most attention, and Abby is pretty much neglecting the other dancers. And don't even get me started with the crazy mothers.

But then, we see the end, and on the screen appears_ Next on Dance Moms… _Abby is on the phone with somebody, and all Cece and I hear is the word "explosion". Then Holly is trying to comfort Nia, and Jill tells Kendall she can't dance because the judges didn't approve of the costumes. Finally, they show a part of Maddie's solo, where she does an aerial, but falls and hurts her leg. It ends with Melissa carrying Maddie to a doctor.

"No!" Cece yells. "Maddie gets hurt!"

"That's horrible," I gasp. "Text me when it's on next week, okay?" I get up, as if to leave, when something stops me. First, I remember I still haven't told Cece that I had a crush on her. Second, Cece grabs my arm and squeals.

"You can't leave, Rocks," she says, and for some reason she looks on the verge of tears.

"Cece, I live in the same building as you," I remind her.

Now she starts crying and grabs my shoulders. "You have to promise me that you'll never do a stunt as dangerous as Maddie," she says through tears.

"Hah," I laugh. "Yeah, I'm not that flexible, so don't expect it."

"I'm serious, Rocky. I don't ever want to see you hurt like that. Promise me," she says.

"I promise," I whisper.

"Okay, good. Hey, wanna sleep over?" she asks, returning to her bubbly self.

"On a school night?" I ask, wondering if she knows I've had perfect attendance since forever, and I'm not about to jeopardize that.

"Yeah, why not? I'll wake up _extra_early so we can both get ready."

"Fine," I say. On the outside, I look annoyed. But on the inside, I'm screaming with happiness. "It's pretty late, shouldn't we go to sleep?"

"I guess," she agrees. "Wait. You said you wanted to tell me something."

My eyes widen. "I-It can wait until tomorrow," I say. We climb into her bed. "Night, Cece."

"Night, Rocky. Love you."

_Wait, what did she just say?_

**~The Next Day~**

Sleeping over Cece's wasn't such a bad idea after all. She did wake up _really _early, around 5 AM. That gave me enough time to get dressed in the comfort of my own home, and get to Cece's in time for breakfast.

When we get to school, I still don't tell Cece what I wanted to say. The bell rings, and we head to first period.

It isn't until the end of the day, or seventh period, when I realize my diary is missing. All kinds of thoughts go through my mind, but the biggest one is **WHY DID I BRING IT TO SCHOOL?** Now I'm worried that whoever has it is going to know that I, Raquel Alexandra Blue, like Cecelia Amanda Jones. I look around frantically, but it's nowhere in sight.

I'm about to give up when the announcement bell rings through the hallways. I hear Gunther and Tinka's voices. _Great,_ I think.

"Hello baybees," Gunther says. "I have a little surprise for you!"

"Ju vill be most excited!" Tinka says in the same tone.

"Ve vill be reading the diary of our very own Rocky Blue!" Gunther cheers.

"They have my diary!" I cry, on the verge of tears.

"_Oh, how I love Cece Jones. She is beautiful. Her hair reminds me of fire, bright, but dangerous, yet beautiful all in one! I really wish I could tell her I loved her, but it hurts. It's amazing when she dances on _Shake it Up! Chicago_. I wish I were as good as her!_ Aw, how sveet!" Tinka mocks.

I can only imagine the look on Cece's face as she hears this. I don't care what the other kids will say, and then it happens. Cece looks at me from across the hall.

"Rocky…" she calls.

I run out of the school. I don't plan on coming back, perfect attendance or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I'm new to this whole thing, but…well, here's the first chapter. Should I make more? Was it good? Was it bad? Please let me know with a review! By the way, I don't own Shake it Up or Dance Moms. Please let me know what you think! :) C yinz later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pizza Date

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't get this in earlier, but I was pretty sick, and right now is the only time I have to write it. I can't update every day, but I will try to as much as I can. I do not own Shake it Up, but I wish I did. Anyway, here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Pizza Date<p>

I run away from the school, and from Cece. Boy, what a coward I am. I just have to accept the fact that God made me this way. I have to face my fears, and actually talk to Cece about this. I'm so afraid, though. _There you go again,_ I think helplessly,_ you're such a freakin' coward._ I just want my brain to shut up.

I stop running. I turn back to the school, and I see Cece waiting there for me. She looks concerned, but you can never really tell with her. When I approach her, all I can do is cry. I'm such a cowardly baby. I look at Cece again, and this time, she looks hurt and angry.

"How could you, Rocky?" she practically yells.

"It's not my fault that I like you!" I yell back equally as loud.

"That's not what I meant," she says. I raise an eyebrow. _It's not?_ "You broke our promise, Rocky. You promised me you could trust me, and we would tell each other everything. This hurts, Rocky."

"I…I was afraid to tell you," I say, stuttering.

"Who the heck do you think you are to keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry, Cece…" I begin to cry again, and she still looks angry.

Ty walks up to us, and Deuce is with him.

"What's up, chicas?" Deuce greets us. "Do you want tickets to the Dolphins, or actual dolphins?"

"Shut up, dude," Ty says. "Hey, what's wrong, Rocky?"

"Go away, Ty," Cece says. "We're talking privately."

"Okay, chillax! Geez," he says grumpily, dragging Deuce away by his headphones.

After they walk away, Cece gets right back on my case about keeping this from her. "Why couldn't you have just told me? I would've understood, Rocky. If I were a lesbian, I would've told _you!_"

"I'm not a lesbian," I say defiantly. "You're the only girl I've ever felt this way about before. I guess it's not just looks, but I've grown emotionally attached to you, Cece. I love everything you do, and just so you know, I _do_ like boys."

"Oh really? Then why don't you say you love Deuce in your diary? Or Gunther?"

"That's cold, Cece. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. I don't care what you think, whether you're creeped out, totally hate me, or you don't care, I will always love you. As a best friend, a sister, and more than that," I explain, pouring my heart out to her.

"Raquel Alexandra Blue," she says. "I will never hate you. I don't care who you like. I'm just saying that…things might be a little awkward, but I'll get over it. Heck, if I were to date a girl, I'd love it if that girl was you."

_Heck, if I were to date a girl ,I'd love it if that girl was you._ Did those words seriously just come out of her mouth? Did she just indirectly say she loved me back? I felt a huge blush spread across my face, and I smiled sheepishly. I hugged her. "Yeah, me too," I say, replying as if she actually _did_ say "I love you."

When we broke the hug, Cece looked up at me, and her brown eyes were staring directly at me. Oh, those wonderful eyes…

"Wanna go to Crusty's?" Cece asks, talking about the best pizza restaurant in town, the one Deuce works at.

"Sure," I say. "Right now?"

"Why not? I'll text my mom and tell her."

I grin. Cece and I _love_ Crusty's. It's the best. Their prices are pretty low, too. We pick a booth in the corner when we walk in. I order a vegetarian pizza, and Cece gets pepperoni.

"So…you actually like _me?_" Cece asks.

"Yeah," I say dumbly. "I think it's kinda cheesy, falling in love with my best friend, you know?"

I swear she blushes. "When did you first start liking me?"

"I guess back when we were in fifth grade. When Duece kissed me in front of the entire fifth grade, and I barfed. They all laughed at me, and you kicked the crap out of them. I was really happy, and I guess the rest is pretty much history," I say happily.

"That's really sweet," Cece says.

Suddenly, two masked figures come in and yell, "THIS IS A HOLD UP! Give us your money _and_ your pizza!"

Naturally, people were scared, so they gve the figures the money and/or their pizza. Now, these guys get to our table, and I reluctantly give them the pizza. However, Cece refuses.

"Then give us your money, redhead!" the taller figure orders.

"Why should I? You think you're so rough and tough, but I'm not scared of you two."

One backs away, pretending to be scared. Cece gets up in his face, and I watch her in amazement. "You know, my mom's a cop."

"Ooh, we got a bluffer here! Keep her in mind, Jim Bo!" the taller one exclaims to the shorter one.

"I'm serious. You don't scare me."

The shorter guy looks like he's getting aggravated, so he pulls out a _gun._ A freaking gun. Cece keeps a straight face, although I can tell she is scared. Everybody is shocked to see a gun pointed at a fourteen year old, and they all scream when he pulls the trigger.

I shout in horror and push Cece out of the way, and I get shot instead.

I see an ambulance taking me away. I also see my whole family crying, especially Cece, Flynn, Ty and Deuce.

Cece tells everybody else to go away, so she can talk to me privately. But she doesn't have long, because the doctors gave me sleep medication, and it's going to kick in pretty soon.

"I'm so sorry, Rocky," she says through tears.

"Why? You didn't do anything," I mumble, almost drifting off already.

"I made those guys mad, and if it weren't for me being stupid, you wouldn't have got shot. Look, I take back all I said earlier. About the lesbian thing and everything. But, I'm just a coward, because honestly, I love you too. I love you as more than a friend. I don't know why I'm one to judge when I'm practically a lesbian myself, but…I can't really say that, because you're the only girl I've ever felt this way about. I was afraid to come out, to tell people. I don't want people to judge me. I don't care what they say. But I have to deal with the fact that I love you."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. _But what will happen now?_ I wonder. _We probably won't be able to date each other, so will we keep it quiet?_ I feel woozy, and the meds are kicking in.

Cece plants a kiss on my lips. Her lips taste so good. I'm in heaven. "I love you more than anything, Rocky. Please don't die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what did you think? It might be kind of rusty, because I'm writing this _late _at night (8:35 PM, Oh I'm sooo bad)! Also, like I said before, I am kind of sick. So…I hope you like it, and I do love reviews! C yinz later! (is that my catchphrase?)**


	3. Chapter 3: Two is Better Than One

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everybody! I love you guys! Thankfully it's Valentine's Day, because I got a great idea! I don't own Shake it Up. I don't know why you guys think this story is so good…it's probably one of the worst things I've ever written…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Two is better than one<p>

I wake up in a bright room and everybody smiles when I see them. Cece smiles the most, and she looks like she wants to hug me, but she doesn't want to hurt me. She looks around, as if to show the people in the room she wants to talk to me alone, but not before they all say, "Happy Valentine's Day, Rocky." They all leave after that.

_Whoa,_ I think. _I've slept through a whole week!_ It was Tuesday when I was admitted or…last week, I guess. It was only a week ago when Cece found out I liked her. Wait, that was Wednesday. Last week, we watched Dance Moms. We'll probably watch it tonight, and we might watch Glee, too. I guess it all depends on how Cece is feeling.

Cece kisses me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rocky. I got you something!" She pulls out a bear that says "I love you _beary_ much." I smile. It's cute yet corny at the same time.

Now I feel awful, because I didn't get her anything. "Cece, you didn't have to do this. I…didn't get you anything," I say. "I had this whole big thing planned." _I was going to sing to her_, I think weakly.

"Don't worry about it, silly!" she says as she kisses me for about thirty seconds. When she pulls away, I'm panting. "There, you just did."

I laugh. I stop when I realize it hurts to even make the slightest of movements. _Oh yeah, I got shot_, I think stupidly. How could I forget that? "Um…how is the wound? Where did I even get shot?"

Cece's smile fades. "They got your arm, Rocky. They had to cut it off. They said you couldn't use your arm again. They have to give you a prosthetic arm, whatever _that_ is," Cece says. Frantically, I look to my left. My left arm is still there. _Oh no,_ I think. _They got my right arm!_ I slowly look to the right, and all that's in place of my arm is a little stub. "You have to get fitted for it," Cece says. "I hope you can still dance." I frown. "No, I mean it. Not like the way Vivi-Anne said it when she cut her finger on her mom's ring." I laugh, even though that's not why I'm frowning. _I can't write anymore! I'll have to learn how to write with my fake arm! And I sure_ hope_ I can still dance…This is just like the time I cut my foot on the glass at that one beach._

"This stinks," is all I can think of to say.

Cece's grin returns. "I know what'll make it better! Oh Deucey!" she calls mockingly. Deuce enters the room, and he's wearing a tuxedo that makes him actually look cute. Cece takes off her robe, and under it she's wearing a really sparkly dress. "Hit it!"

Deuce pulls out a guitar. I've never heard him play, but he's really good. He's starts singing before I can say anything.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_You came into my life and I thought, 'Hey,_

_You know, this could be something'_

_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing."_

Deuce is a really good singer. I regret making fun of him when he auditioned for choir, and he made it. All three of us did, Cece, Deuce, and me. This was the only thing Gunther and Tinka couldn't outshine us in, because _they_ sing about…well, about as well as they dance. And if you all pay attention, that isn't very good.

Cece and Deuce start singing together. She would've laughed at me singing, because I'm nowhere near as good as her.

_"So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me comin' undone_

_And I'm thinkin' two is better than one._

_"I remember every look upon your face."_

Cece only sang one part by herself. Deuce is singing this part. I'm kinda disappointed, because although they're both talented, I'd like to hear more from Cece alone.

_"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing."_

Now I'm smiling again, because Cece takes a breath to sing. Her and Deuce are going to sing it together, I guess.

_"Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_And finally now, believing…_

_"So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me comin' undone_

_And I'm thinkin' two is better than one."_

Deuce is singing this part alone. If only this song had more girl parts in it.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life _

_And I thought hey…"_

_"So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me comin' undone_

_And I'm thinkin' two is better than one._

_"Two…is better than one."_

I'm crying. I clap. They were amazing. This was the best Valentine's Day gift I've _ever_ gotten. I wish I could say something, but I'm speechless.

"Thanks, Deuce!" Cece says. She kisses his cheek.

He blushes. "Any time, Cece," he says. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rocky."

"Thanks, Deuce!" I call. He smiles. I watch as he walks out. "Cece," I say once he leaves. "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, Rocky," she says. "I guess I was confused about how I felt, and I had no way to express my feelings. But…this is the way I felt I should say it. And, well, it was fun."

"It was amazing, Cece. You should sing in the talent show with Deuce."

"Ew, no!" she shrieks. "Then people will think I like him! I'd rather sing with you."

"We could be a trio," I suggest.

"Well, it's better than me singing alone with him."

I smile, and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, it's dark outside. I check the clock on the wall, and I smile. Cece wakes up around the same time I do.

"It's time," Cece says while squealing with excitement. "I would've woken you up for Glee, but you looked so peaceful. So Dance Moms it is!"

I smile, because I guess I'm not really in the mood for Glee. I want to see what happens to the girls, and why they have to dance at some gymnasium. More importantly, I want to see what happens to Maddie, and if she's okay.

Cece snuggles up close to me, and we grin as we turn on the television and see the words _Previously on Dance Moms…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is the best chapter I've written so far! Honestly, I don't know what happens in Dance Moms, because…well, it hasn't aired yet on the East Coast, so I'll watch it tonight. Unlike Rocky and Cece, I'm going to watch Glee. Well, I hope you guys liked Chapter 3, and reviews are amazing. They make my day (because it's kind of boring where I live). C yinz later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cece's Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Hey again, everybody! I know how some of you are saying "Please update!" or "Write more!" Well, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I can't always update it as quick as I want. I was sick (just getting over it), I have a report in school, and all sorts of other homework. I just felt I should tell you this because I got a comment saying "I waited for a really long time for this to update". It made me sort of angry, because it had only been two days. I'm new to the site, and I don't know if you guys consider two days long, but I don't. Okay, my rant is over.**

**By the way, somebody commented "Noooo give Rocky her arm back! Make it all a dream". I didn't like where I went with the whole arm loss thing, so I'll fix that. But if it were a dream, Cece and Deuce wouldn't have sung to Rocky! **

**Oh, and I just want to say before I start writing, I watched Dance Moms and Glee last night, and they were both AWESOME! Maddie was fine, by the way, SPOILER ALERT FOR SOME OF YOU WHO DIDN'T WATCH IT. Okay, I'm done. I don't own Shake it Up. Here's Chapter four!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Cece's dirty little secret<p>

I wake up to an empty room. Cece is there, but everybody else is gone. I look to the right of me, and surprisingly, my arm is there! It's all right, except it has a huge bandage on it. I shake Cece, and she smiles when she sees me. "Hey, sleepy," I say to her as she gets out of the bed and sits in the reclining chair next to my bed. "Did you enjoy the show last night? I know I did. Maddie was fine. It was great that Paige won, and it was **amazing** that Mackenzie was on top of the pyramid! I—" I'm about to continue, but she sleepily puts a finger to my lips.

"I was there, Rocky…I watched it all happen!" she says drowsily, and her words are slurred, as if she were drunk.

"Hey, why did you tell me my arm was gonna get cut off? It's intact, in case you hadn't noticed," I point out to her.

"Huh? I never told you your arm got cut off. You must have imagined it. You've been doing that a lot lately," she says. _Oh no, _I think. _That must mean that her and Deuce singing to me was all fake._ I shed a tear, but she manages to see it. "Why are you crying? Was it something I said?"

"No, but I just realized that if my arm didn't come off, then you and Deuce didn't sing to me!"

"Oh, no! Rocky, we really _did_ sing to you. I recorded it on my phone. I put it next to you when you weren't paying attention," Cece says, and she's giggling.

"Are you lying to make me feel better?" I ask.

"No," she says. And she's telling the truth.

"Fine, then what song did you guys sing to me?"

"Two is better than one, by Boys Like Girls, featuring Taylor Swift." It's all one motion when it comes out of her mouth. It's fast, but I'm able to understand her.

"So it was true, then…" I murmur.

"Of course! Would I ever **lie** to you?"

**~One Month Later~**

I'm glad the doctors finally said I could go home. As I walk into my apartment, I smile, but it seems so unfamiliar. It's like I'm visiting a relative I haven't seen in a while, and their house looks completely different from what it looked like the last time we visited. Then again, I'm still a little bit weird in the brain, so I don't know if it's just my mind playing tricks on me or not.

I've never been more thankful to sleep in my own bed. The hospital bed was so uncomfortable, but I just had to cope with it. Everybody there was already babying me so much; I just didn't want to make it harder for them. I just kept shut. I take off my clothes to get a shower, and that feels good, too. I hadn't properly bathed myself for…well, a month. I mean, the nurses scrubbed me down with a wet rag, but I mean, washing my hair and stuff? I'm glad I can do it now.

I step out of the shower and notice my phone is buzzing continually. I keep getting texts from somebody, and I think I know who it is. _Cece._ She keeps texting me, but I have no clue why. The only way to find out is to check the texts, so I do.

_Cece: omg omg omg omg omg omg omg _

There were about twenty texts all from her, and they all said the exact same thing. Something must be seriously wrong, or else she wouldn't say "OMG" one hundred-forty times. I know because I counted. Yeah, I'm such a dork. Anyway, I'm worried about why Cece's so worried. I know that although she hasn't said it, she needs me to go to her house **right now**.

Reluctantly, I put on a new outfit instead of pajamas. I climb down the fire escape, telling Ty to tell Mom that Cece needs help with homework, and for all I know, that's what it could be. But I know it isn't. I feel so guilty, because I just lied to Ty. I never lie. You know me, Rocky Blue, perfect goody-two shoes. Except I'm not perfect, I'm in love with a girl. I think about her every second of every day, and I just wish that we could kiss, but while we're both awake, because I was asleep…or, almost dead, the last time.

I come through the window quietly, because even though it's only about 4 PM (yes, sometimes I shower after school, or in the afternoon), I think she must want me to be quiet. I look at how bright it is outside, and I'm questioning why I wanted to go to sleep. I guess I'm just tired from being in the hospital for a long, unnecessary month.

"Cece?" I call. "Is anybody home?"

"In here," she croaks. She sounds really sick, for some reason.

"Cece, are you—"

She pushes me against the wall and kisses me with all her might. I don't know how to react, so I kiss back. It's like I'm I died, went to Heaven, and came back. You can practically hear my heart pounding. She puts her hands through my hair, while mine remain motionless at my side. She finally pulls away, and I see why her voice sounded really bad. She must have been crying about something. That must have been why she texted me like, a million times.

"I'm done." The words come out of her mouth quickly. They could mean a lot, just two little words. I know she was done kissing me, because I was obviously the one she was kissing. But I know what it means as she reaches for the knife.

I scream in horror, and rip the knife out of her hand. "What the _hell_ are you doing, Cece?" She can tell I'm serious, because as a Catholic girl, I've never said the "h-word" before, because I don't really like to use it. This is the first time I've said it, and the first time I've swore, even if it isn't really a swear word. I consider it to be one. But now is a practical time.

"I've had it, Rocky. I can't take living anymore. I've tried to commit suicide at least seven times, but I keep thinking of you, and that's what stops me from doing it. Nothing else in this world is worth living for unless I'm with you, and I know that can't happen. I understand, because it's everything against our religion. You're Catholic, I'm Presbyterian, but we're both **Christian**. I don't want God to think of me as a bad person. I will love you forever Rocky, but I've had it. I can't live anymore," she says.

I'm shocked. "Why would you want to do this, Cece? Your life is perfect. You're beautiful, talented, and smart. People think you're stupid, but you aren't. Don't do it, Cece, it's not worth it!" I scream.

"I killed Dina." She whispers this, and I feel my mouth open with shock. "I knew Deuce couldn't trust her. She came into my house last night and she stole Flynn's piggy bank that had most of his savings in it. She also took his X Box. She stole _my_ TV, and she took my mom's jewelry. She sold it to the kids in school this morning, and they all paid her good money. My mom and Flynn are at the police station right now."

I'm shocked. I put my hand on her shoulder, and I comfort her. "It's not your fault. I would've done the same thing," I say.

"No. You would've called the cops. My mom is a cop, but no matter what she did, Dina wouldn't stop. So after first period, I asked the teacher for a bathroom pass, and to my luck, Dina was in there too. I pinned her to the wall and stabbed her."

I wonder why I didn't know about this. Maybe it's because Cece didn't show up to her classes today, and we're in different classes for first period. I can't really think of anything else to say, so all I manage is, "What happened to you? I mean, what did the principal say?"

"They would've expelled me if it weren't for the kids that bought the stuff she sold. They came to the office and told the principal that Dina even said the stuff she took was stolen, and she stole it from my family. They only bought it so they could give it back, and they even managed to get Flynn's money back, too. So the principal knew it was a self-defense tactic, and she _did_ steal from me, so I'm only suspended for three days."

"Oh my god," I mutter.

"You hate me," she whispers.

"No I don't," I say. "I love you, Cece. I'll always be with you, and I'm on your side. Together, we're unstoppable. We'll get through this."

"Thanks Rocky," Cece says, and she smiles. "I'll stay alive just for you and my family. We'll do it together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa. I didn't even plan for this to happen like this. I can't really say much except…well, C yinz later…**


	5. Chapter 5: Deuce Martinez say WHAT!

**A/N: OH MY GOD GUYS. I'm so sorry. It's been so long since I've written this. I am honestly and truly sorry. With graduation and everything, I've been so busy…and I've kept you waiting for so long. Fear not, for I have been thinking about this a lot, and I have new ideas. This one will be long, I promise! Without further ado…**

**I do not own Shake it Up.**

* * *

><p>"I love you so much, Rocky…"<p>

"I love you even more, Cece," I mutter.

Cece and I have kept quiet about our relationship for four months, and it's been working out really well. I can tell that a few people in school noticed our odd closeness but thought nothing of it. When we graduated eighth grade (which was about a week ago), I knew that I wouldn't really miss anyone over the summer. Ever since they heard about Cece killing Dina, they never really talked to her anymore, just stared at her with a look of pity. And because they hate Cece, I now hate them.

"Hey, Rocky," Cece says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Cece?" I ask.

"I have something I've wanted to tell you. But first, I want to tell you a story. I lied to you in 5th grade," she says, with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What? I mean, when did you lie to me? Be specific, Cece," I answer back, annoyed.

"You asked me who I liked…" she said blankly.

"Yeah? So, what? We were in 5th grade, Cece. It's no big deal."

"Actually, it's a huge deal. It went like this:

"I remember when we were in 5th grade. It was around the time where most girls where hitting puberty and getting their periods, you know? Well, I wasn't quite there yet. I _had_ been experiencing weird feelings, though. There were a lot of hormones, I know that. Anyways, that was around the time I started liking you. I knew it was love when all the kids were calling me ugly, and I asked you if you thought I was ugly. 'No. I don't think you're pretty. I _know_ you're pretty. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, Cece.' Those were your exact words, and I kept them close to me for a long time.

"That was besides the point. But like I said, I had a _huge_ crush on you, and I didn't know what to do about it. It was so bad. Every time I saw you, I smiled and felt really hot and tingly. The same thing happened when I got a text from you. One night in particular, however, was important.

"You texted me, as usual, and we talked for a while. Then you asked me who I liked. And I said, 'I do like somebody…'

"It scared the hell out of me when you said 'so, who is he…Or she?'

"I thought you were catching on to me, so I lied and said 'It's a he, you dummy!'

"'I know,' you replied. 'But anyways, who is it?'

"'It's you…I mean…it's that kid in our class who likes Yu-Gi-Oh…' I knew that you would figure it out, because it took you at least ten minutes to reply to my message.

"'Oh…you mean Mikey?' you seemed a bit suspicious.

"'Yeah…him,' I lied.

"I'm so sorry, Rocky. I lied to you, I should have just told you, but even I was confused. I mean, I had no idea what was going on…I mean, with the divorce…"

I silence her with a kiss.

"It's okay, Cece. I knew you liked me anyways. I figured it would go away, and I was scared to tell you that I was in love with you. But anyway, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I say. I really want to know what she's about to say, since she's probably in trouble again (for her sake, I hope she isn't).

"Oh…" she whispers. Then she gulps, and now there are tears in her eyes. "I'm not eating," she says. It takes a while for her statement to actually hit me.

"What? Why? Cece, don't do that! You have to eat! You can't be anorexic, it's unhealthy. What happened? You were fine for four months. Now, all of a sudden, you're not eating? Why?" I am practically screaming at her, but I immediately feel sorry for it. "I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine," she lies. "But…do you know how on Glee, Finn outed Santana?"

"Y-yeah…" I stutter. I have a feeling where she's going with this.

"Well, the day we graduated—you weren't there, Rocky, you left early—Deuce was being a total jerk. He was calling me fat and ugly and said I smelled like—"

"Wait, stop right there," I say, cutting her off. "Why on earth would he say that? Deuce is like, your best guy friend."

"I thought he was, too," Cece whimpers. "But anyway, he even said I couldn't dance. So, out of self-defense, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Then I told everybody that he still sleeps with his Star Wars night light on every night. I smiled, and turned to walk away.

"But Deuce recovered quickly. Then, this shocked me; he said this in front of every single person in the school. 'Hey, Cece. Why don't you just come out of the closet?' I stopped, dead in my tracks. 'You like to bring others down and mess with me, but you know what? You're really only fighting with yourself. You're a selfish little whore, did you know that? You go out with guys day after day, but that's just to cover what you truly feel. You're in love with Rocky Blue.'

"Everybody was in shock, and they were dead silent. They waited for Deuce to continue. I refused to turn around, or look at anybody.

"'That's right. She's in love with Rocky Blue. And you know what else? She's afraid to admit it. Well, I have some news for you, Cecelia. She doesn't love you back. She loves me. And besides, she's Catholic, why on earth would she defy God and date a girl? That's a sin.'"

"Wait…he actually said that?" I'm crying now, because this is really sad. "Why would I like that…that…_asshole_?" Crap. I did it again. I'm sorry, God…I didn't mean to swear… "And anyway, it isn't a sin, the Bible never says anything about homosexuality, it clearly states that God loves everybody, and I quote, 'For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only son, that whoever believed in him shall not perish, but have eternal life.'"

"John 3:16…" Cece murmurs.

"That's right. But anyway, what happened next?"

"He kept going.'Cece, just get over it. I'm sure Rocky will understand…oh wait a minute, she won't. Because you won't tell her. You are such a freakin' coward. Man up. Show the world how you really feel. Because you know what? I don't give a crap about what you do anymore. Ever since you became a lesbian, I knew that you weren't my friend. You're just a filthy dyke. So, have a nice life, and happy graduation.' Then he left. People began to hit me and kick me and call me dirty…so I ran home that night and started cutting. Now everyone knows about me, and everyone will hate me! There is no way I am going to school next year…"

"Oh my gosh…Cecelia Amanda Jones. You are going to 9th grade. And I will be right next to you. Guess what? Today, we're going to have a little talk to our good old _friend_ Deuce." I say the word "friend" with emphasis. I know exactly where he'll be, he's probably at the public pool with all of his new friends. He didn't even care about Dina's death, which sickens me. Then again, she was a thief.

"Rocky, he's at the pool. We have to go there," Cece says, and although I know she means business, she says this like a little kid that really wants something, which I guess is kind of the situation right now.

I don't want to say no to Cece, because Deuce was a jerk, and he should get what he deserves. But Cece didn't know—nobody other than Ty and my parents knew— that I started my period at graduation, which is why I left early. I'm what you call a "late bloomer", because usually girls are twelve or thirteen when they get their periods.

Unfortunately for me, mine is _really_ heavy, so I can't swim. I _could _put a tampon in, but the thing is, I don't know how, and the whole idea of a foreign body inside of me scares me.

I wish I could tell Cece all of this, but instead, I give in to the girl I love and end up saying "Okay, let me get my bikini! Get yours, and change. Meet me up here in about twenty minutes so I can tell my mom where we're going."

"Okay! Thanks, Rocky!" Cece seems to have cheered up. But I'm still crying. Her story was heart breaking.

I go in the bathroom and sit down on the toilet. These cramps are killing me. I had no idea they would be this bad. I look down and see that I almost leaked through my pad (thank God Cece didn't notice). I realize I forgot to grab my bikini, so I cup my hand over my…private area… (So the blood won't drip all over the place) and grab my bikini. I also grab a super big pad and put it on the bottoms of my bikini. I wipe, and there's a bunch of blood, so I have to wash my hands (I would have anyway). Now I'm off the toilet and my bottoms are on, so I take of my shirt and my bra. I stare at my chest intently. My boobs are really sore, too. I didn't know that would happen. I quickly put my top on, and throw my dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

I quickly get my towel and tell my mom that we're going to the pool.

"Okay, honey!" She kisses me on my cheek. I'm about to walk away, but then she says, "Oh yeah, and quit walking like there's a stick up your behind."

I blush, and run out the door.

Cece is there waiting for me. "Hey, Rocky! Cute bikini, do you like mine?" I'm sure I almost pass out when she asks this.

"Cece, you couldn't be any more beautiful…" I feel a _huge_ spurt of blood come out, but ignore it. I shake my head and return to reality. "Okay, let's go to the pool."

We walk the whole way there, me walking really awkwardly. Cece notices and whispers, "Are you okay, Rocky? You're walking funny…"

My face gets really red, about as red as Cece's hair. "Y-yeah…I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine," I say, but quietly, since we're at the pool now.

When we walk in, I see him immediately. Deuce is in the pool messing around with some of his friends.

One of them walks behind Cece and me, then eyes my butt.

"Nice ass, Blue!" he says, then he smacks it, which I'm sure causes a negative reaction in my ovaries. I _hate_ it when people swear! And when he smacked my butt…Oh my gosh, I can't even think about it.

"Are you okay?" Cece asks. "That looked really uncomfortable…"

"I'm fine, Cece. Now, let's go get Deuce."

"Hey, Deuce!" Cece shouts.

"Oh, god, it's the lesbian and her best friend. Let me deal with this, fellas," he says. He is so lame.

"Hi, Deuce," I say as he walks over. "I heard what you said about Cece. You're a jerk, and there is no way I would ever love you." Then, for good measure, I slap him.

He grabs his face in pain, and looks like he's about to cry, but suddenly a look of rage appears on his face, and he pushes me into the pool.

_Oh no,_ I scream inside my head. I scream as everybody laughs when I fall in. When I'm under water, I open my eyes. I can already see the blood…

When I come back up for air, everyone gasps, then laughs hysterically. I climb out of the pool, and look down only to see that blood is practically _pouring_ down my legs. I start running, not caring if anyone chases after me. Now I'm running, and I turn and see Cece running after me.

"Rocky!"

Despite her frantic calls, I keep running, then trip as we reach the front of our building.

Cece finally catches up to me. "Raquel Alexandra Blue," she says, crying, and I have no idea why. "Why didn't you tell me that you got your period?"

"I don't know…" I mutter.

I look at Cece, then I look down at her, and now I know why she's crying.

"Cece, you just got your first period."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh god. That was long. Well, I did have to make up for all of the months I wasn't online. Sorry to keep you all waiting. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :D PLEASE, I WOULD APPRECIATE SOME FEEDBACK HERE. C yinz later! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: One Direction it Up!

**A/N: I'm not in a good mood…but I was so excited to write this chapter, I just had to cheer up, even though I'm completely miserable. Oh, well. I'm sure I'll cheer up after I'm done writing this chapter. It's a bit risky, but I knew I had to do it. Some of you may or may not like this chapter. Well, tell me about it with a comment! Review please! Alright, here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Can you handle it, Raquel?" Cece asks me. I flinch, because, um, hello, my name is Rocky. I <em>hate<em> it when somebody calls me that, and even though I'm madly in love with her (and get an orgasm every time I see her), she's no different. I won't let anyone call me that, unless I'm in trouble, or somebody has something important to tell me, like bad news or something.

"I can handle whatever you're going to tell me, _Cecelia_," I spit back, and she scowls. I glance at the stage, because whenever we're on set (like we are now) there's always somebody on stage, and I really enjoy watching the dancers. They're so talented. They should be professionals. I look around, and Gary is getting his hair done, which can only mean one thing—show time. Fortunately, Cece and I don't have to go on screen today, so we're off. "And don't call me that! You know how I hate it!"

"Sorry. The school is disbanding the debate team," she says, and I swear I'm about to faint. They can't do that! The debate team means _everything_ to me! I really need to look into this, convince them otherwise, maybe start a petition?

"What? They can't do that! I…I won't! I absolutely refuse to—" I debate (pun intended). That made me so mad, that I can't even concentrate right now. Cece was right, I _can't _handle it. Boy, what kind of dork am I? A big one, that's what I am. Geez, what on earth is wrong with our school? _Wait a minute…_I think about it for a second. Okay, first of all, it's summer! Cece totally lied to me!

"Hah!" she laughs, as if right on cue. "I made it up! That was a test, and you _failed it_!"

I look down in disappointment. Usually, she'd be the ones to fall for something I would say. But I guess I was caught off guard. Her…everything about her…is blossoming. Her boobs are starting to get a lot bigger, and her butt, it's…perfect. Just like everything about her. And she's finally getting taller, she's almost as tall as I am, which I find very hard to believe.

The dancers take their place on stage, and I clap politely to greet them. Cece looks around suspiciously, then leans over to me. I tremble, because I think she's about to do something…something inappropriate, or maybe even gnaw on my ear. Again, I'm wrong, and she's just whispering something in my ear.

"One Direction…" That's all I hear.

"Wait! Cece, say that again!" I absolutely love One Direction, and I hope Cece does too, because it annoys me when people diss them and make fun of them. They're people too! They're just like you and me, so why make fun of them?

"I said, that my mom got a job as a security guard for ONE DIRECTION! AND WE GET TO MEET THEM!" she shouts this, but in a whisper (if that makes any sense. I'm sorry, I just can't get over the fact that we're actually going to meet them!). I look down in her, and I'm not sure if she's telling the truth. But she looks dead serious.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I scream, and Cece does too. I am so excited! One Direction is the most amazing boy band ever to live! I just want to talk to them…so badly. I love them all so much! I swear, I'm about to bring carrots, especially for Louis, and a picture of my grandma's cat for Harry!

As soon as the dance is over, I grab my dance bag and run out of the studio. I want to shout **"WE'RE MEETING ONE DIRECTION!"** but I can't since it's supposed to be private. That is, until after we've met them. Cece chases after me, just as excited. We're both really excited to meet them. I still can't believe this. They're actually coming to Chicago! This is odd, since nobody really likes it here anyway.

"Cece, Rocky, get your stuff!" Flynn cries when we walk into Cece's apartment. "We're going to the tour bus! I hope they have good food there!"

"Of course they do, Flynn! If they didn't, Niall probably wouldn't set foot on that tour bus," Cece jokes, and I have to laugh. Niall James Horan loves food. His favorite restaurant is a place called Nando's. It's sort of like McDonald's and Burger King, but in Britain.

When we arrive at the tour bus, the first thing I'm looking for is anybody that even looks like a member of One Direction. Unfortunately, I can't see anything. But I guess Cece can, because her 1D Radar is going off. I still look around, but with no luck, I give up and follow Cece. Flynn must have wandered off or something. I'm not worried about him right now, though, I'm only worried about finding five boys that happen to be married to me without knowing it (and maybe Cece and I will be that close one day).

"There he is!" Cece shouts. "Liam Payne! Come on, Rocky! Hurry up!" I try to catch up with her, but it isn't working. She slows down and whispers, "Oh yeah, stop acting like you're on your period, I can totally tell you are."

"Really? Is it that obvious?" I stammer, embarrassed. "Wait, aren't you on yours?"

"Yeah, but Rocky, I'm using a tampon! Duh! You should probably look into it, it's so much easier. You'll get used to it after a while…what am I saying? We have to get to Liam!" Cece starts sprinting, which I can't do without blood coming out everywhere. I try to keep up, to which I'm very unsuccessful.

"Oh my gosh…" Cece says, because we're right in front of him! "You're Liam Payne!"

"No, I'm Harry Styles," he says seriously. When Cece doesn't laugh, he gives in. "Okay, yeah, it's me. Liam. Hey, wait a minute! You're Cece Jones!" Now he's looking at me. "And you're Rocky Blue!" Oh my gosh, he knows who we are! How on earth does he know who we are? This is amazing! I'm just a nobody, and he's…well, Liam Payne!

"Oh my god, Rocky," Cece shouts, "LIAM PAYNE KNOWS WHO WE ARE!"

"Yeah, I've seen you two on _Shake it Up! Chicago_. The guys and I always watch it! They'll be really excited to finally meet you," Liam says. This shocks me, because I always thought it was the other way around, because we're just two fan girls, and they're the hottest boys on the planet. And they actually want to meet us!

"Wow! I didn't know you guys watched that," I say, because I have no idea what else to say.

"Oh, all the time! Hey, do you two want to hang out with us for the rest of the day? And if you guys can visit, we'll be here all week," Liam says with a grin. I'm pretty sure that I just died and went to Heaven. Of course I want to meet them! I've been in love with them ever since the X Factor!

"S-sure," Cece stutters, and Liam leads us into their tour bus.

Surely enough, they're all sitting there. They're like best friends, just hanging out and having fun. All I want to do is spend the rest of the day with them, and hope it never ends.

"Hey, lads," Liam says, getting their attention. "Look who I found outside!"

"No way!" Zayn yells. "That's Rocky and Cece!"

"We've always wanted to meet you!" Harry cheers.

"We're huge fans," Louis says.

Niall gets up and hugs Cece and me. Okay, now I'm _sure_ I died and went to Heaven. "We love your show, and your dancing is amazing! Do you think you could show us what you know?"

I glance at Cece, and she nods. We show them some of our best moves, which they all applaud at. This goes on for about an hour, until Cece states (very randomly) that she has to pee.

"Where's the nearest restroom?" she mutters awkwardly, and I can tell she needs to change her tampon. Her face is really red, and I bet her tampon is, too.

"It's all the way over there," Harry points out. "Probably by where you guys came in. Find your mom, she'll tell you. I heard that her moms works here now," Harry says to the boys.

Cece nods, and walks outside.

I sit down on their couch, and I thank the Lord that it isn't white.

"So…" Louis says awkwardly. "What's up between you and Cece?"

"W-what?" I stammer. _How does he know…?_

"Well, it's pretty obvious. On the show, you two are always together, and you're extremely close. I think I even saw her kiss you before?" Zayn smirks.

I look down, and I'm sure I'm about to start crying, because I'm about to pour my heart out to One Direction.

"I've had a crush on her since 5th grade. It's complicated, because if we dated, we'd be judged. As if we aren't already. My 'so-called' best guy friend outed Cece last week. It was our graduation day, and everyone was there, so they pretty much know that we're in love, and automatically assume that we're lesbians. Well, she's the only girl I've ever felt this way about before. Usually I like guys, but there _are _guys I love…" I look at them, and they're still shocked from the fact that Cece was outed. "The guys I love are _you five_! So I guess I'm bi-curious, but I don't know…recently, things are a bit awkward, since Cece and I just started our periods. And she's using tampons, but I'm not because they seem scary."

"Wow," Niall says. "That's crazy."

"So I don't know what to do…"

"Don't worry," Liam assures me. "We can help you!"

"Really? You'd do that?" I ask. This is amazing, I never thought I'd meet One Direction, let alone tell them my life's story.

"Sure," Louis says. "Harry and I are great at advice on this kind of thing."

"So, what seems to be the trouble?" Harry asks.

"Well, Cece's insecure, and she's not eating, and I'm starting to feel insecure, too. I mean, she's so beautiful. She tries to hide all of her flaws, but…"

"That's what makes her beautiful…" they all said in unison, except Zayn. He sang it.

"Yeah, haha," I say, having to laugh, despite the fact that this really isn't even supposed to be funny. "I just want to do something about it. I just feel worse and worse every day. It's like…we're in Heaven."

"Oh, I love that song!" Zayn says.

"I have an idea!" Niall cheers. "We can sing this to Cece!"

"That's great, Niall!" I say. "I'll tell her it's from me, okay? Look, here she comes!"

"What did I miss?" Cece asks.

Nobody answers, because the boys are about to start singing.

_"Oh, thinking about our younger years,_

_There was only you and me…_

_We were young and wild and free._

_"Now, nothing can take you away from me…_

_We've been down that road before…but that's over now,_

_You keep me coming back for more…_

_"Baby you're all that I want…_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe…_

_We're in Heaven…_

_"Love is all that I need…_

_And I find it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see…_

_We're in Heaven…_

_"Oh, once in your life you find someone…_

_That can turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down…_

_"Now, nothing can change what you mean to me…_

_There's a lot that I could say…but just hold me now,_

_Because our love will light the way…_

_"Love is all that I need…_

_And I find it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see…_

_We're in Heaven…_

_"Love is all that I need…_

_And I find it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see…_

_We're in Heaven…_

_"I've been waiting for so long…_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_"Now our dreams are coming true…_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you!_

_"Love is all that I need…_

_And I find it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see…_

_We're in Heaven…_

_"Love is all that I need…_

_And I find it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see…_

_We're in Heaven…"_

Cece is in tears.

"That song was requested by Rocky Blue, especially for Cece Jones," Liam says.

Cece hugs me, and then kisses my cheek. "Thank you so much, Rocky. I was thinking about suicide, but now, I'm staying here. We'll both go to Heaven when the time comes. I love you so much, Raquel Alexandra Blue…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OH MY GOSH. I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET (BUT I MAY BE WRONG). PLEASE REVIEW THIS! I WORKED HARD ON IT! I LOVE REVIEWS! C YINZ LATER!**


End file.
